


Spirit

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [22]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spirit - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: An acrostic of spirit.





	Spirit

Spherical bodies shriek.

Purposes apply.

Inhuman screams groan.

Recorded deaths perish.

Immortal dirges smell.

Total casualties injure.


End file.
